User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ Greetings, I am Rocketcombo. You recently deleted a story of mine "Much like two blades". Now, you probably deal with around 60 of these things at a time, so I won't be offended if you don't remember me. However, you probably do remember me, or at least remember the name, Rocketcombo. I did nothing wrong, I did NOT throw a hissy fit, I did NOT commit a cliche, and I did NOT NOT NOT have any grammar mistakes. You were wrong, accept it. Sabrejet (talk) 22:28, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Rocketcombo hello you probably don't remmeber me but I definally remmeber you and have you to thank for help with the story I posted. well anyway I wanted to know why do popular stories get taken off the wiki like Jeff the Killer's page for quailty control? The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 00:48, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, Rocketcombo again. First off, I can change my IP address and emails are free to make, so ban me all you like. Second, I WILL NOT STOP. Third, do you spend every moment on this site or something? Because you are like ALWAYS online. Thank you for your time. :P Rocketjetisbackdope (talk) 20:09, November 26, 2014 (UTC)Rocketcombo Oh yeah, almost forgot. Just as a little head's up, my friend Benjamin is most likely going to be spamming on here too, so good luck with that. I WILL NEVER DIE! ::So sorry you and I got off on the wrong foot. I'm not usually that upset, but my grandmother recently passed away and I was pissed to see my story deleted. Hopefully, in the future, you'll come to forgive me. If not, hopefully this picture will cheer you up. Pocketret (talk) 21:31, December 2, 2014 (UTC)Pocketret (aka Rocketcombo) I'm super, super, super, SUPER sorry for writing this...you may get these literally 24/7, but(I don't expect you to give me special treatment) Is there any POSSIBLE way to get my story back? You deleted it from my blog thing, but I honestly had no idea,I just skimmed over everything and didn't fully comprehend the system. It's my first time on CreepyPasta wiki, well as a member... but I've read and listened to a plethora amount of stories, and I've had quite a few stories of my own(as you can see by the one you deleted). Now, I'm guessing I'm a nuisance, and your probably never going to read this, but I'm also really bad with computers... I had to have my friend just now show me how to post an actual story. Again I'm really sorry, and this is probably pointless, and will go unnoticed. I understand if you won't 'help' me with getting the story back, but it took me forever writing that story,a long time in my standard(please no offense, I'm bad with words and apologies!), but I get writers block fairly easy... please take this into consideration, I'd truly be grateful. Plus,I promise this will never happen again!! I understand if you won't help me, and if you do, I'll remember this to my best extent!! It was my first major 'story' I guess you could say...in a long time...farewell I guess. Till next time?KatFang (talk) 03:49, November 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: hey um I was on another Wiki when I got the message saying I have a message on my talk page so thanks for answering my question I was confused and you really helped clear that up for me and um I guess here's the link for the story since you asked for it (just ignore it if you want). http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pack_Leader well um thanks again bye The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 03:59, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for taking the time to read my Creepypasta series. It really means a lot to me. J.T. 04:02, November 27, 2014 (UTC)jjtninja Thank you! I appreciate the help, but not to be much of a bother...again. I was wondering, I'm confused, like, how do you edit your stories. I'm at the editing page and everything, but I've never really 'edited, edited' something before. So, so sorry(again with my apologies!) But, my friend left, and now I'm on my tablet because my computer literally crashed...(now I'm boring you with my issues, again sorry!!) I'm useless when it comes to the internet...I could appreciate a nudge in the right direction, and I'm not trying to abuse the you or the system...but I'm just, like, lost... I'm at a breaking point now...well sorry to intrude again. KatFang (talk) 04:40, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, this is kpalm1111. Can you help me get my page formatted correctly? Thanks, kpalm1111 Mouse-trap advice I'm not sure about that story. I read about halfway through and couldn't make much sense of it. It's fairly well written, but it lacks any context, rendering it somewhat nonsensical (from what I read). I changed the reason for M4R to "second opinion needed" just in case I'm missing something (it's past the old man's bedtime). Sorry to hear about your mouse problems. I'm sure if you shove enough of them into a USB port that something good is bound to happen. As for the mouse in your house, may I suggest a box, stick, string, and piece of cheese? I've seen this technique work countless times on this thing called television (that makes it true, right?) Jay Ten (talk) 05:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help! I really hope I did it right, if not, oh well,I guess I'm not cut out for writing CreepyPasta! Just joking, but anyways thanks for the guidance, I had my friend sort of revise it for me...but, still, thanks! Ciao~! KatFang (talk) 07:14, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Gobble Gobble Happy Thanksgiving. I thought you might need a new recipe for today, so I got you this (Do yourself a favor and read the first customer review by TEO). P.S. Mouse-trap didn't work? You must've not been using it right, because I'm pretty sure it's capable of fixing most of life's problems. You're probably missing a piece or something. P.S.S. Didn't know if you noticed, but one of your stories was nominated for PotM (congrats). So now I have to ask, will there be a down-vote option on next months voting page? I wonder how many socks one could make in a month? I'll go ahead and request the month off. Jay Ten (talk) 15:01, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Quick question: I went ahead and did what you said and was about to submit the first partf of "Seven Days" but WIki automatically blocks it as "blacklisted". How do I correct that? J.T. 16:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC)jjtninja I was planning to add it with the Nav-Bottom template. On the bright side, I was able to post the second piece on here already ( http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Days_Creepypasta_Log_2 ) and am currently going over the third piece now. I have no doubt that all of the rest, except for the sixth one (Ticci Toby) will end like the first and will be blocked by the automatic filter. J.T. 18:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC)jjtninja Alright, I got it. And that's weird about the coding. I was looking at it after uploading and it appeared just fine. Well I can go ahead and say that I've finished both the first the two with re-editing them and fixing the mistakes you pointed out (and more) so those two should be good to go. How would you like me to send them to you? J.T. 18:35, November 27, 2014 (UTC)jjtninja Yes, both Log 1 and 2 have been corrected on Deviant Art. I also discovered there's an option on Deviant art to turn your writings into HTML coding. That's how I was able to copy and paste them over with the same format. I'm working on the rest now. J.T. 18:40, November 27, 2014 (UTC)jjtninja A request for some advice Hello, In a thread I've got up on the writers' room it was suggested that I ask an admin whether the story will be okay to publish. It's a micropasta, and apparently they aren't always received too kindly, so if it isn't too much bother could you let me know whether it would be suitable for a page on the wiki? The link the thread/story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:401627[[User:Engrave|Engrave]] (talk) 19:09, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Seven Days Alright, got the third one done on DA now, and thanks for getting the first one done. Also, take your time to do what you gotta do. I'm in no hurry. Log 3: http://jjtninja.deviantart.com/art/Seven-Days-Creepypasta-Log-3-444831999 J.T. 19:35, November 27, 2014 (UTC)jjtninja Log 4 is finished. http://jjtninja.deviantart.com/art/Seven-Days-Creepypasta-Log-4-448798912 J.T. 21:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC)jjtninja Thanks Thank you so much for reminding me the name of the gündschau effect. It was driving me crazy not knowing the name of it. So once again thanks and have a good day.TheRake757 (talk) 07:08, November 28, 2014 (UTC)TheRake757TheRake757 (talk) 07:08, November 28, 2014 (UTC) why did my story get deleted? 09:23, November 28, 2014 (UTC)09:23, November 28, 2014 (UTC)09:23, November 28, 2014 (UTC)09:23, November 28, 2014 (UTC)09:23, November 28, 2014 (UTC)Scott3000 (talk) Why did you delete my story "The Lord of Sorrow" was part of it too gruesome? Please tell me so that I can fix it! You recently deleted a post of mine titled "A Rule". Could you please explain to me why? Thepastathatwascreepy (talk) 21:59, November 28, 2014 (UTC)Thepastathatwascreepy "A Rule" Ok, I'll explain the reason behind the blood and excrement. The reason the man killed himself was because he didn't want to be envious and jealous that he didn't get to experience that world and of the people living there. --Thepastathatwascreepy (talk) 22:13, November 28, 2014 (UTC)Thepastathatwascreepy WHy did you delete Doomtrain? It was grammatically correct, it wasn't cliche, and this is the fout]rth story you pewople have stolen from me. Why did you get rid of Doomtrain? I'm sorry my last post had problems, my computer isn't working with visuals which i forgot to change it from. Listen, this is the fourth story of mine which has been deleted.I didn't throw these things together on the spot. Besides you said you needed a second opinion about it but destroyed it anyway. Why? Tell me and i can fix the problems. The Doomtrain(I'm not giving this one up) I had no idea about the Final Fantasy connections. And just because something is similar in no way implies that i stole the idea. The story is not meant to end in the conventional sense. I'm sorry if it's too hard for some people to figure it out but the story states it's purose more in it's theme and surroundings then in words. Post it back up and i will fix the grammatical problems. The Lord of Sorrow It is a creature. Thus "It's eternal embrace..." is not a grammatical problem, the embrace is It's. It's names is It. Do you not understand this? Besides this, i do agree that there were many grammatical mistakes which i shall finish and that the end was lacking. But when i re-post it the story will still refer to things belonging to the monster as It's. That's the gimmick. Thank you Thank you for sending me back the Doomtrain, i will edit it and try an add more of a point to the story although i consider it fairly obvious. Soooo my creepypasta vanished off the face of this website, can i know why? Was it quality? Naguz W. (talk) 04:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Naguz W. Thanks for letting me know. Im still new at this anf honestly tried so thanks. Thespaz (talk) 20:06, November 29, 2014 (UTC)why did u delete my post bro? Hello, You recently deleted my "Maria Borduas" creepypasta because it might have been a jeff spin-off. But it wasn't. I'd like you to read it again cause it's not jeff-based at all. Thanks Thanks for the explaination! By the way the grammar errors are because 1. I was typing fast 2. Engligh is not my native language. I tried to write a creepypasta, it didn't worked, now i think i'll go back to trollpastas. Hey. You deleted my pasta called Kirje/FI, but there was no reason why. Was it because of the english translation? I know it didn't make sense, but I didn't put it there.RedMal (talk) 10:57, November 30, 2014 (UTC) hi, you banned my friend from this site and he doesn't know why. I was wondering if you could tell me why so I can let him know. He's entropy personified Interview goes live tonight Hey Travis, Just got done going through the final review and clean-up of your interview. It's all set to go live tonight at around midnight (central time.) Thanks again for giving such an amazing interview, hope I did it justice. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 17:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Next Interview Yeah, I am going to reach out to him today on that. I am thinking of nominating Jay Ten if the opportunity is still mine to do. --Banningk1979 (talk) 17:32, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you just let my know why my Pasta was removed? Grammar mistakes? Or was there something else to it? I understand that, but what about it didn't meet the requirements? Was it written bad or something? Hey I tossed my page into M4R, I don't know if that counts as re uploading the story, but if it is please just remove it again and I'll toss it into writers workshop, unless you can do it for me. I am still really noobish with wikipedia itself but yeah, thanks! ~Chris I know you already denied my appeal for What He Was Told To Do but I'm I able to rewrite it and fix the errors? --Spikedino (talk) 03:18, December 1, 2014 (UTC)Spikedino ~~ Hello, can you tell my why my pasta "The Wither" Was deleted? I didn't break any rules that I know of.. MadiTheBunny (talk) 04:33, December 1, 2014 (UTC)MadiTheBunny hey, thanks for the welcoming :) i read the rules and wanted to know if i have already done something wrong... or is there a way i can look it up? thanks, Chat bleu (talk) 14:21, December 1, 2014 (UTC) chatbleu Double Nomination (oops!) Sorry about the double nomination. To be honest, it was the original nomination that brought the rest of your stories to my attention. I have not been able to stop reading them! You are quite talented and I enjoy your method of delivery. I will certainly be re-nominating your stories at a later date and will be more careful when doing so. MizzPickles (talk) 16:23, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Feedback advice? Recently you deleted my post to the Writing workshop due to the fact that my creepypasta was already posted on the website. You stated that "Already on main site (No feedback needed)". This is only half true as I have recieved no '''feedback at all. I am not requesting that you put it back up, but simply ask you... How do I get feedback? No one has left any comments at all despite the fact other newer pastasa have recieved comments almost immediately. Am I missing something? Is it just a case of waiting? Is there a way to submit unreviewed pastas for review? Thanks. Zylorarchy (talk) 00:40, December 2, 2014 (UTC)Zylorarchy May I ask why my pasta got deleted twice in a row? Kamen Neko (talk) 00:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC)Kamen Neko This site is for the scary and unknown, how can a subject be blacklisted? Also are you even reading the story or are you just deleting it because it does not meet your personal standards? Kamen Neko (talk) 00:54, December 2, 2014 (UTC)Kamen Neko Response Thank you for your prompt response. I thought I would respond to inform you that I agree with you and '''do not wish you to delete my pasta. Again, thank you for your time. Zylorarchy (talk) 01:02, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Interview For some reason, the Staff Blog tag continues to come off of our interview. Not sure if someone is removing it or what. Either way, it is causing it to drop from the Staff Blogs at the top of the page. I have added the category again, for the second time today. If you have any idea why this is happening, please look into it. Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 07:56, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help with the story I sent to M4R. I tried to remove the other categories, but for some reason I couldn't delete them. In my haste to put the story up for review, I didn't exactly know the proper template it needed to be in. Glad it got figured out. I'll check into the proper procedures before sending other stories to M4R. Thanks again for your help! Stonepony (talk) 22:58, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I won't give up on getting The Second Home back! Hi, this is Aric, recently you deleted one of my posts that took me about 2 hours or a tiny bit below. I want to know what I did wrong because the one contributor is cut off, and this one took a lot of thinking, I tried my best on all grammar to have it just deleted, please please please answer this, I want to know what I did wrong so I can fix this. Aric Chojnowski I really hope you will respond to what I said because I am just so angry on why this story got deleted. The Second Home by Aric Chojnowski AKA Second Deleted Story This is like pissing me off the fact that is was deleted. And I won't be giving up on The Second Home because I was planning the sequel called The Second Hospital! And the only ONE contributor is cut off and I can't see what it says! I just really want to know what I did wrong in The Second Home, and if you Un-delete it, I will fix EVERY mistake there is! Just please un-delete it! I beg! About The Second Hospital not supposed to be capitalized, is was referring to the sequel that was supposed to happen, I guess in the end I should of put that The Second Hospital would've been a sequel. Aric Chojnowski (talk) 23:29, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Aric Chojnowki I understand you may still be upset, but I refuse to stop until you are no longer mad at me. Even if you stay mad at me, I'm sure we can get a few laughs from it. Look, I even drew you a picture this time. Furyswatter (talk) 02:18, December 3, 2014 (UTC)Rocketcombo (Which is now banned forever), Furyswatter, Roketjetisbackdopes, Pocketret, the guy whose accounts you keep deleting. False Report Appeal Bug and Reason I wanted to do the False Report Appeal for it says my story might contain spam, symbols, or forbidden categories. I have used NONE, not any symbols in my Title, the category is Dream, and I don't think that is forbidden. Another problem on the False Report Appeal, but when i did it, it would say, Error Bad Title and say "The requested page title was invalid, empty, or an incorrectly linked inter-language or inter-wiki title. It may contain one or more characters that can't be used in titles." But the title is the Link and my name! Like wtf, I am putting what it says to put in there! But here is the link to my creepypasta called Dream Tunnel http://pastebin.com/nL1gQt73 You might have to copy and paste it. This is Aric Chojnowski, and I think my story was wrongfully marked for spam! Goodbye and thank you. YOU SUCK YOU BUTTHOLESAMAGE GIMME MY STORY BACK IAMPHILLUBUTT Pastebin? Hi you said to put it on a pastebin link, and not sure what that is. (Mikeydodaro (talk) 23:51, December 3, 2014 (UTC)) Lloyd_Freeman 113 Is Following You Sorry I figured out what you ment. Sorry for being annoying. Here's my story (Mikeydodaro (talk) 23:56, December 3, 2014 (UTC)) http://pastebin.com/XuFkxMh7 I am here to ask why my story "Good Night: The Smiling Stranger" was deleted. So why was it? EpicBro Gamez Retchetpsute (talk) 00:26, December 4, 2014 (UTC)EpicBro Gamez Retchetpsute Why did my Creepy Pasta get removed? Hey, uhm, my Creepy Pasta got removed because it didnt have quility standards? It was like 3-5 paragraphs long, or maybe it was something else? I dont know, but can you tell me why, because I worked really hard on the Creepy Pasta. Edit: Sorry, I got mixed up with another message I got from a different Admin, but I understand why mine got removed (Because of the non-existing catagory) Could I re-upload the pasta but not add the catagory I did before? hi Chat, Please? If you have a moment, could you come to chat to talk for a short while? The Koromo would like to speak to speak to you about something. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 02:30, December 5, 2014 (UTC) hey umm I submitted a story and now I can't find it. was there something wrong with it? --Theglaukos (talk) 03:59, December 5, 2014 (UTC) hey you deleted my story, "we call him the nightwatch" and I would like to know why you did that Hello I am new to the wiki and would like to know why my story "The other world" was deleted. Tls321 (talk) 22:32, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the constructive critisism. It realy does help. To be honest, the poems did feel kind of akward when I wrote them... so thanks again. I'll try not to make the same mistakes as in this one. EpicBro Gamez Retchetpsute (talk) 23:49, December 5, 2014 (UTC)EpicBro Gamez Retchepsute Why was the story 'The Smiling Stranger' deleted? If it has anything to do with the confusion about him being an 'Unwanted Houseguest' spin-off, I thought I already clarified he wasn't... If this is not the case, then I'd like to be informed as to why this story was deleted. Thank you for your time. EpicBro Gamez Retchetpsute (talk) 00:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC)EpicBro Gamez Retchetpsute Hello I was inquiring about my story, Dream Estate. I don't understand why it was deleted. Could you please explain why it was? So that way, in the future, I can avoid further deletion of my stories that I upload. Thank you. MrMokona14 (talk) 03:58, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Unreviewed Deletion Appeal Hi, I'm really sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if it was safe enough to re-upload my story. It's been in the deletion appeal for sometime now, and still saying "unreviewed" I just need to know what I should do? I used a grammar correcting program to help. I'm just getting confused.. Lilly R. Flint 18:41, December 6, 2014 (UTC)LillyRoseFlint newbie questions I'm sure. After review, I'm not entirely sure if an entry I made is in violation of the rules. If you could do me the favor of reviewing it and letting me know, I would greatly appreciat it. Also, I've edited it three times, mostly for grammar and spelling. Would this be grounds for edit inflation due to horrible editing and writing skills, or is that an acceptable reason for multiple edits? The entry is: A shitty Title for a quick story regards, Sselluos (talk) 18:59, December 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: A little help? Whoops, sorry about that. Next time I'll wait to see if an admin takes care of it first. Otherwise, I will make sure to let you guys know. Umbrello (talk) 19:28, December 6, 2014 (UTC) The weird story I was working on So, you replied on my story a while back on WW. I made it s bit longer, not much, though. Still, could you give it a look if it's not too much? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:404485#2 Thanks Sykokillah (talk) 00:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Question Dear Empyreallnvective: I am leaving this message to ask you how I can delete my account here. I hate creepypastas now. They are terrible. And I only ask this because it shows up publicly when I google Whipinsnapper. Please respond soon. Whipinsnapper (talk) 04:00, December 8, 2014 (UTC) you suck, no one loves you, especially me! screw you and your dogs It was to be a daily blog, and I wouldn't have left it unfinished. I resent your decision to delete it. I hate when certain people cause good creativity go to waste, all the same your call. Alstinson (talk) 04:44, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Right, and yet stories like 1999 which are unfinished, have no clear resolution and have unscheduled time gaps between updates are left unpunished.Alstinson (talk) 04:52, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::You enjoy being cruel, I can tell. Your words don't hurt me, kind of surprise me, but still. I standby my opinion and I suppose you're right about it. And I said, you're call. I have a right to my own opinion, I don't need your two cents. All good man, let it go. Alstinson (talk) 05:39, December 10, 2014 (UTC) 1 I can tell when someone is sarcastic. 2 I apologized to that man, and explained to him why I acted the way I did, he forgave me. You can't always judge someone by the way they act online. 3 I was just stating my own opinion, I wasn't planning on reuploading. 4 I don't need your approval, or the sites, I'm just happy to be here. 5 All good man, sorry to be a nuisance, regardless of how you view me.Alstinson (talk) 05:45, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I guess that you don't have to apologize to me for the last thing I said. I won't delete embarassing things off my talk page. Go ahead and delete my page, this transaction has made me not want to be here. Alstinson (talk) 05:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T DESERVE KINDNESS, after I apolgized to that guy. Well, I'm sorry YOU feel that way. And i'm sorry for the way I treated you. Alstinson (talk) 06:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I meant my apology, regardless of how you feel. Good night, sir.Alstinson (talk) 06:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Empy, Just wondering, if we've undone vandalism, should we report it to an admin? I just undid some vandalism by User:Justarandomsquirrel, and didn't know whether to tell someone or not. Many thanks, Underscorre - Talk to me 20:33, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really want to annoy anyone by creating a new section on their talk page, so I hope you don't mind that I'm contacting you about this again. :A user CreepymenBEcreep21 has posted a story on their talk page which is directly plagiarised from another website. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 06:45, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry, didn't see that they'd given credit. However, I assumed it would be deleted for being posted on their talk page anyway :) Underscorre - Talk to me 17:32, December 11, 2014 (UTC) AURAMAGIC (talk) 23:49, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to talk to you about my 2 creepypastas and that the content does not void any rules created by the admins I'm So Sorry Well, Trav. It seems as though I have no idea how to make a new page. I know how to submit a story, but that's about it. I'm not too good at this whole wiki thing yet. : Thank you, sir. Very much : Spicy Squirrelz - Your Senpai 00:49, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hwy man, I know it seemed unfinished but that was the point to make it look sloppy and what not, also... Its kind of like a ARG to an homage to the SCP FOUNDATION so yeah if you see gwoodfiles00 Tumblr you will understand cause the character has FBI after him so he has to keep things sweet short and simple or else he could be tracked. EternalPoison (talk) 03:51, December 11, 2014 (UTC)PoisonEternal Sorry Will remember not to comment on appeals in the future.WatcherAzazel (talk) 04:43, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Got It! I actually already knew that that was the problem, it just hadn't occurred to me to go into Source Mode...now it has...WatcherAzazel (talk) 05:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Proposals I can't seem to find the specific rules about Proposals? Can anyone make one? If so, how?WatcherAzazel (talk) 20:26, December 11, 2014 (UTC) If I upload a complete version, will I have to entitle it omething else? Alstinson (talk) 21:31, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. Alstinson (talk) 02:36, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Making a creepypasta here is very strict. It's supposed to be fun sharing stories. The fun seemed to have disappeared with all the rules and Pastas being deleted instantly. I'm going to post my pastas on a different site with my friends. This place is more strict than a fan-fiction wiki. FYI If I get too mean, just let me know. With Researcher I was trying to make a point, and I figured Gohan had earned a little ribbing, but I'm sometimes bad with knowing where the line is.WatcherAzazel (talk) 21:38, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *K, will stop. And if he responds any further I'll keep replies to my own talk page (I assume that's ok, since he'd actually have to make a conscious choice to visit my page to see them?).WatcherAzazel (talk) 21:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Fuck you Hey man. Noticed you had told me not to post any of my already published stories on the WW. I wanted to know if there was any way other than that to get some reviews (once oublished on the wiki) and get your story seen. Also I wnated to know if there was any limit on the length of a pasta. Regards, AdamMortdecai (talk) 06:11, December 14, 2014 (UTC)Varun Jacob All my stories are being deleted for no reason every time, Advice? Hi, On the first day I joined this you gave me some advice, I've written at least 3 stories which have been taken down by -ChapiestJames -WhyAmIReadingThis I would like to know why my stories are being falsely deleted. I've been going through how to write them, I've made a new one, It lasted for 2 hours until It got falsely taken down. Advice? why do my pastas keep getting deleted?!?!?!?!?!?! Hey, I just put a story in the Workshop, it's a rough draft I suppose. Would appreciate feedback.Alstinson (talk) 23:37, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, anyway. Sorry about starting off on this site on the wrong foot.Alstinson (talk) 23:42, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Advice, strongly taken. Alstinson (talk) 23:53, December 14, 2014 (UTC) sorry for wasting your time with my creepy pasta but you were wrong on one of the things you said. The message you sent me you said that you're next is a cliché but the cliché page said if you end it in you're next it's a cliché so I was wanting to point that out.JNgamingandmore(on youtube) (talk) 01:31, December 15, 2014 (UTC)JNgamingandmore sorry again for the cliché thing I'm just a beginner and needs help can you help me oops forgot to sigh last note JNgamingandmore(on youtube) (talk) 01:47, December 15, 2014 (UTC) JNgamingandmore sign I mean my finger slipped JNgamingandmore(on youtube) (talk) 01:49, December 15, 2014 (UTC) JNgamingandmore thx JNgamingandmore(on youtube) (talk) 01:53, December 15, 2014 (UTC)JNgamingandmore I'm sorry for bugging you but how do you ad stuff to the Workshop JNgamingandmore(on youtube) (talk) 02:10, December 15, 2014 (UTC)JNgamingandmore Need advice Hey Empy, I was wondering, would you consider the two most recent edits to Apartment 214 by Harvey The Hunter to be destructive? All they seem to have done is mess with the paragraph spacing and add some nonsense code to the page. Obviously, I can't rollback the edits, but I would like to know whether I should fix them or not. Many thanks, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:00, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Re Okeedoke. Have fun on your time off. Take care. Mystreve (talk) 12:02, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Just an apology Hey my page The Living Corpse was deleted. I knew it wasn't my best effort, so I had tried before hand to post it on the WW, but I encountered some problem regarding the clipboard. Just wanted to apologise for not meeting the wiki's standards. I'll put in extra efforts to make my stories better. Also can I send my pastas across to you for review before posting them. Sometimes I'm not sure how good/bad my story is so it would be a great help to me. Cheers, AdamMortdecai (talk) 05:18, December 17, 2014 (UTC)AdamMortdecai/Varun Jacob Hey there chump, its been a while, huh? I don't appreciate you permanently banning my account, but, who am '' I ''to judge? so, anyways, you suck, bye. Back to my original conditions Yo Empy, it seems like things worked well IRL, and now I don't have to worry about anything for now. I'm not "depressed" anymore as well, so I'll start editing like I used to before, and perhaps get my position back someday. I'm glad I'm able to help you now, especially with the lack of activity of most of the staff from these days. :) Oh yeah, and I'd love to have my signature page unlocked again. Jamés the Chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé 22:20, December 17, 2014 (UTC) User: ForgottenKittens. Why would you delete my pasta " Scourge's Return." You have no right for doing this deletion, I demand I want my pasta back, you can not keep deleting others user's pastas! They work hard on them and you just delete them for no appareant reason! Also, If you say my whole opinion is wrong or anything, you have no right to become admin for disrespecting my opinion, and also its called DEMOCRACY! RE: So if I specifically mention the time period, will the issue of the lobotomy be taken care of? Also since you talked about anxiety can I mention the main character being diagnosed with Soical Anxiety Disorder (as in does the behavior add up to it)? I don't think I should mention it at the start as it seems kind of extreme. I did feel initially that I rushed through Doctor Penn's dialogue and the final dialogue, so thanks for confirming that. Also once I've completely worked on the story and I run it by you first (after editing it that is) is it possible to reupload the story by Deletion Appeal / creation of a new page. Above all thanks for taking out the time to help me see the problems in my pasta. Cheers, AdamMortdecai (talk) 12:40, December 18, 2014 (UTC)AdamMortdecai/Varun Jacob hi um I'm just saying calling to leave a message that I'm very disappointed that my story was taking off if you could fix that would be great titles name is Sophie. Hello. You recently removed a creepypasta called "It Watches You". It has been on this site for over a year and has been generally liked. May I ask why you deleted it? Thanks. Moist Towelette (talk) 04:05, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough, but you couldn't give me a chance to fix it or anything? A warning would have been nice so I could at least have a chance to make edits, no? Moist Towelette (talk) 04:20, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I see what you mean, but I was really unaware of the errors, as in, no one said anything about them. I would have fixed them if I knew they were there. Moist Towelette (talk) 04:29, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Thanks Moist Towelette (talk) 04:37, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I read your review of my deletion appeal and I understand that you want proof of a completed work, but I've been writing in my high school and the network has Pastebin blocked off from use. I don't have internet where I live either, so may I ask that I have your email address so that I might send the finished work to you? The eater of your banana-flavored soul, Holyshadow73 (talk) 13:57, December 19, 2014 (UTC)